Robert's Heart
by ShippingISilent
Summary: Everyone knew the relationship between Robert and Maurice was troubled, but no one new just how sensitive Robert was. As the Inception progresses, the team learns more than they thought they would ever want to know about Robert Fischer.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Inception, or any of the characters. :/

Clutching a teddy bear, a young Robert entered the dinning room, where high up business executives were seated, laughing and drinking expensive champagne. He went over to his father and tugged on the sleeve of his jacket, causing Maurice to glare down at his son.

"You're supposed to be in bed," he hissed in a nasty voice, as Robert instantly backed up and swallowed.

"I couldn't sleep," Robert's soft voice replied while Maurice sighed, stood up, and grabbed Robert's hand.

"I'll be right back," he said to the other men in the room, who had put their conversations on hold to stare at the young Fischer.

When father and son were a fair distance away from the dinning room, Maurice let go of Robert's hand and grabbed him roughly by the sleeve of his nightgown. "I told you to stay in your room," Maurice snapped and pushed Robert into his vastly large bedroom.

"I'm sorry, daddy," Robert apologized quietly while lying down in his bed as Maurice threw several blankets over his son carelessly.

"Don't call me that," Maurice shushed his son and took away the teddy bear that Robert was clutching for dear life. The older man threw the teddy bear in the garbage and turned off the light.

"Could… could you keep the light on, father?" Robert meekly asked, as he was afraid of the dark and didn't wish to be left alone in the pitch-black room.

But Maurice said nothing in reply, as he shut the door and locked it so that Robert couldn't escape to interrupt the meal again.

Break

Robert awoke with a start, and glanced around his master bedroom hastily, clapping his hands as he did so to ensure that light would flood the room.

The nightmare that he had just had felt real; too vivid as he recalled the events of that night perfectly in his mind. He merely sighed before clapping his hands so that the light would leave, but a small amount remained from several night-lights placed around his room.

He knew it was ridiculous to be afraid of the dark at such an age, but it was simply a fear that he couldn't get over. Uncle Peter had convinced him several times to get rid of the lights in case anyone found out, but Robert refused. Lately, Uncle Peter hadn't been pestering him too much, as he was understand of how sensitive he was to his father growing sick.

Robert sighed and tried not to think about it, but thoughts of his father flooded his head and it took him several hours to get to sleep.

Break

"You look awful," Browning commented in the morning as Robert entered the dinning room; wearing a typical navy business suit, white shirt, and deep maroon tie.

"Not much sleep last night," Robert offered warily and sat down at the head of the table opposite from where his father would have been sitting.

"It's those infernal night lights that's keeping you from sleeping, Robert. The lights are not-"

"They help, Uncle Peter," Robert argued while picking up his fork to begin eating his breakfast, as Browning sighed and put a hand on Robert's shoulder.

"If Maurice knew you still had them-"

"He's much too sick to be worrying about my health, Uncle Peter," Robert snapped in a tired voice while elegantly putting a piece of cut up pancake in his mouth.

"That's not true, Robert-"

"Uncle Peter, please," Robert exclaimed while standing up and throwing his napkin on his plate of untouched food.

"Where are you going, Robert?" Browning called out after Robert, who was halfway across the exquisite dinning room.

"To visit father," Robert whispered and went out of the dinning room, and headed to the east wing where his father was resting.

Break

"Good morning, father," Robert greeted softly while sitting in the chair beside Maurice's bedside, as Maurice merely glanced up from the book he was reading.

"You look tired," Maurice commented in a distant and uninterested voice, as he put a bookmark in the book and placed it on the beside table.

"Not much sleep last night," Robert replied while sighing lightly and mentally cursing himself for not drinking any coffee to wake him up.

Maurice said nothing in reply as Browning entered the room and stated matter-of-factly, "I'm telling Robert it's those damn night lights that he sleeps with."

A disappointed look slapped Maurice's face as he shot Robert a dissatisfying expression, causing Robert to look into his lap.

"Browning, get those things out of his room," Maurice orded as Browning perked up at the opportunity to leave the room, closing the door behind him.

"I need them to sleep, father," Robert argued while standing up, as Maurice merely glared at his son before grabbing his book from the nightstand and began reading it again. "I'll go to the store to buy new ones." he threatened in a determined voice, as Maurice remained reading and didn't appear fazed by Robert's words.

Robert let out a jagged sigh before storming out of the room, slamming the double doors dramatically and loudly behind him.

A/N-Review? :]


	2. Chapter 2

A/N- Kiraling and katBrite, thanks so much for your reviews! I really appreciate them!

Robert sighed while leaving his home to get away from Uncle Peter. He tried to be sympathetic because he knew how much Browning cared for him, but it was getting too much for Robert to bear his constant nagging on every little detail. He kept urging Robert to "pay attention to company matters" which Robert could care little about. And besides, Browning had everything in the company under control; why did Robert need to deal with anything?

Robert rubbed the side of his face with the back of his hand, and walked through the grass to leave the lavish mansion. He noticed several reporters pressed up against the gate; chattering quietly with their cameras placed to their sides. But they instantly perked up and raised their cameras to capture him when they noticed him walking towards them.

"Robert, Robert!" the reporters shouted while shoving one another as they began snapping their photos and rolling their devices to get shots of the heir's disheveled clothing and hair. But Robert kept his eyes to the ground and ignored the reporters, as he put both of his hands on the gate to try and push the people away so that he could get through.

Unfortunately, the people wouldn't move, causing Robert to get easily frustrated as he looked around for another escape. He went over to the left where a gardener was standing by a ladder trimming bushes. He carelessly went up the ladder that was resting up against the fence surrounding the entire mansion, climbed up it, and sat onto the top of the brick wall.

The gardener called out after him in protest, but Robert ignored her, took a breath, and jumped off of the edge and landed on his feet. He stumbled slightly, but swiftly walked through his neighbor's lawn and up to the sidewalk.

He glimpsed back at paparazzi momentarily to see them standing near the gate, looking dumfounded and lost as they chattered to themselves. Robert merely snickered and began walking in the opposite direction from them; sighing lightly while delicately running his fingers through his hair.

He walked for about a half an hour mindlessly before finding himself in front of a small plaza with a pizza place, a hardware store, a lighting store, a bar, and a 50's style diner. The lighting store held his interest most; a bell went off as soon as he entered, warning a fifteen year old girl sitting at the register, who was looking bored as she read a magazine. "Anything I can help you with?" she asked him in a dull voice, as Robert approached her cautiously with his eyes scanning the store.

"Night lights?" Robert inquired meekly, as his cheeks turned a slight pink tint with embarrassment.

The girl stared at him for a moment as if recognizing him, but she said nothing as she pointed a loose finger to the back of the store.

"Aisle three."

Robert didn't bother thanking her as he weaved through the aisle to see not one other customer in the store, but he certainly didn't object to that, as he didn't want anyone recognizing him. He found the aisle with ease and grabbed the last night light; a sour expression painting his face as he blinked in uncertainty.

"Need help, sir?" an older man coming from the backroom asked carrying a box, but he set it aside to cast Robert a pleasant smile.

"Do you have any more of these?" Robert requested quietly, as the manager bent down and opened up the box; pulling out a smaller box filled with six night-lights.

The manager opened it up and handed it over to Robert, who graciously took them and bit his lip awkwardly.

"Thank you," Robert whispered as he placed the single night light on the peg, and left to go up to the front counter to pay, but was stopped when the manager called him back over.

"You wouldn't happen to be… Robert Fischer, would you?" the man asked, as Robert restrained himself to say anything because he knew the man didn't mean any harm.

"Yes," Robert quietly said and scurried away hastily, thrusting the box to the girl at the front register who took it from him and scanned it by accident.

Robert reached into his back pocket to grab his wallet, in which he fished through his cash and pulled out a crisp ten-dollar bill. He impatiently waited as the girl pressed buttons on the computer to correct her error, as she then scanned one of the night-lights six times.

"Twelve sixty three," the girl read the total from the screen, as Robert looked through the rest of his cash and sagged his shoulders because he didn't have any other bills on him.

"Credit, please," he mumbled while handing her a card, as Robert looked away until the cashier gave him a printed out receipt.

He scribbled his name out hastily, took the bag that was offered to him, and left the store while leaving his wallet and credit card on the countertop.

"Wait, sir!" the girl called out while grabbing Robert's things; she exited the store and followed after him to hand him his card and wallet.

"Oh, thank you," Robert stuttered while taking the wallet and card that the girl held onto, as she looked into his piercing blue eyes.

"You wouldn't happen to be Robert Fischer, would you?" the girl asked with wide eyes, as Robert grabbed his things out of her hands, turned on his heel, and stormed away.

The girl blinked in confusion as the manager exited to come outside and stand next to her, as he put his arm around her in a comforting motion.

"Was that him, dad?" the girl questioned while looking up to him, as the father smiled and brushed a piece of hair from her face.

"I think it was, honey."

Break

After Robert left the lighting store, he went next door to the pizza place to get a quick slice. He wasn't one to eat out, but he realized his hunger that he had ignored when he left the house and needed something to satisfy him. He entered the small local store and looked around, before heading up to the front counter where a woman was talking on the phone with his back to him, and a man was making pizza on a small table.

"Excuse me," Robert rudely snapped after ten seconds of not being served, as the man turned his head only slightly but remained working.

"What can I get for you, sir?" the man asked just as the woman hung up the phone, and handed the man a slip of paper.

After informing the workers that he would like a plain slice, he took a seat by himself at the window. Robert gazed out amongst the beautiful scenery that he was so wrapped up in, he didn't realize he was being served until the woman placed a paper plate in front of him.

"Thank you," Robert curtly stated while taking a bite out of his pizza, before placing it back onto the plate.

"Anything else I can get for you, Mr. Fischer?" the woman asked, and in an instant, Robert stopped chewing and looked up at her with confusion in his eyes.

But Robert offered her nothing but a mere shake of the head, as he returned to his pizza and gazing out at the window.

A/N- Review?


	3. Chapter 3

A/N-Thanks for all of the reviews! Here is the next chapter.

After lunch, Robert continued walking until he found himself standing on a bridge with a flowing lake underneath him. He leaned up against the ledge and peered out at the open water, and for the first time all day, he felt his phone vibrating in his pocket. Naturally, he reached down to see ten missed calls from Uncle Peter.

But Robert merely ignored that as he toyed with his phone, before chucking it into the river.

He blinked when he realized what he had done, but he didn't regret anything as he continued walking

Break

Robert arrived home at around six through the front door, and hid his bag of night-lights in a nearby plant.

"Robert," Browning exclaimed in a relieved voice as he emerged from a hallway to stand at the top of the staircase. "Where have you been? Maurice and I have been worried."

As Browning descended the staircase, Robert merely looked up at his godfather before returning his gaze to the floor.

"You were ignoring my calls, Robert," Browning bluntly stated while positioning himself so that he was standing in front of Robert, who crossed his arms over his chest. "I was worried sick." Browning lost his harsh look and pulled Robert into a protective hug, catching the younger man off guard.

Robert wanted to hug his godfather back, but his hands went limp at his sides as he waited until Browning pulled away.

"Where's your phone?"

Robert swallowed when he was asked the question as Browning placed his hands on his shoulders to ensure that he wouldn't try running away.

"I… threw it in the river," Robert whispered quietly, as a disappointed look fell into Pete's eyes.

It was silent for a little while; both men had shifted their gazes onto staring at different crevices on the floor.

"I've decided to move into the guestroom for awhile," Browning softly told Robert, who snapped his head up and looked at the older man with confusion in his eyes. "You've been worrying me lately, Robert. I want to keep an eye on you." He said in a comforting voice while stroking his cheek, but Robert pushed the affectionate action away and stepped back.

"I'm not a child, Uncle Peter. I don't need to be watched," Robert scoffed while stepping up the staircase and disappearing down a hallway.

Browning sighed and went over to the front door to begin doing the many locks, and when he had finished, he looked over to a nearby plant. A plastic bag caught his attention, as he ventured over to it and grabbed it. When he realized what it had contained, he went over to the garbage pail and threw the plastic bag into it.

Break

Not a minute after Robert went to go into his room, was he called for supper. Realizing his hunger, he walked hastily into the dinning room and took his usual seat at the food-covered table.

Much to his disappointment, had Browning entered and sat down at his father's seat and waited patiently to be served. Robert swallowed, but remained quiet as he ate his food elegantly, and the rest of the meal was silent.

When Browning decided the meal to be over, Robert stood up and darted for his bedroom, but Browning called the eager man back over.

"I want you to stay in the house for the rest of the night, Robert," but Browning's command was meaningless to Robert, who said nothing in reply and headed for his room.

_It's going to be a long night_. Robert thought to himself.

A/N- Sorry for the shortness of the chapter. I'll update sometime again this week. Most likely Thursday or Friday :] Review? The more reviews I get, the more motivated I am to write/ the faster I write! :]


	4. Chapter 4

A/N-Thanks for the reviews!

Robert blinked dully with glassy eyes, as the coffin was placed slowly into the ground. His father stood behind him; his face expressionless; his eyes cold.

As the churchgoers parted, Robert turned around and stood next to Maurice, biting his lip and watching the family friends pay their condolences. As Maurice began walking from the grave, Robert slowly trailed behind his father while staring at the ground.

They approached the limo and shuffled in, with Maurice instantly grabbing a beer from the small mini fridge and Robert sitting quietly next to him. He gently placed his arms around his father's waist as a need for comfort, but Maurice scoffed and pushed Robert away.

"Robert, there's really nothing to be said."

Robert swallowed and folded his hands uncomfortably in his lap, and shifted his eyes to the window.

Break

Again Robert awoke from the nightmare; this time with a scream that sent Browning rushing from the guestroom and into the young man's bedroom.

"Bad dream?" Browning guessed while turning on the light, as Robert began heaving out heavy sighs.

He faintly nodded while reaching his hand up to pinch the bridge of his nose, as Browning entered the bathroom that adjoined with the bedroom, and poured Robert a glass of water. When he reentered the bedroom, he sat on the edge of the bed and simply observed his godson.

"I didn't know you were having nightmares," Peter quietly said as he handed Robert the water, who thankless took it and delicately sipped the rim.

He said nothing in reply while reaching over to put it on his nightstand, but Browning took the glass from him and set it aside. As Robert laid down flat on his back, he stared up at the ceiling and tried to remain calm.

In truth, he was scared to find out what Uncle Peter was going to do to him. His father was only getting sicker and… what if Browning moved in? He was thirty-nine years old; he didn't need to be watched. He could move out, but with his father in such a bad state, he knew he needed to stay. If he moved out the second after his father died, Browning would only worry more.

Robert let out a rough sigh and turned around so that his back was to his godfather.

"I'm talking to Maurice in the morning," Browning quietly informed Robert, who snapped his body around and sat up instantly.

"It's not-"

"He needs to know-"

"Uncle Peter-"

"Robert, stop! Until you move out of this house and take control of your company, you'll be obeying my commands. Do you understand me?" Browning nearly shouted while gradually raising his voice, but his eyes softened at the end to indicate to Robert that he didn't want to fight.

But Robert had had enough, as he thrashed at his blankets and stood up. He pulled out a medium sized black duffle bag from his closet, and began stuffing perfectly dry cleaned suits, shirts, and ties into it.

"Robert, what are you doing?" Peter softly inquired while hovering around the young businessman, who began grabbing random things from his bedroom to also stuff into the bag.

"Moving out. I'm not going to be obeying your commands, unc… Peter," he added in the last sentence with a shutter, but ignored it as Browning placed his hand on Robert's shoulder.

"You're not moving out, Robert. Now's not the time," Browning calmly stated while following Robert out of the bedroom, and down the hall. "Robert… Robert Michael!"

Robert stopped where he was with his back to his godfather, as he knew that whenever his middle name was used, he was in big trouble. Just as Robert was about to turn, a noise from Maurice's room diverted Browning's attention. He went to go into the room, but grabbed Robert by the arm and led him into the hospital like room.

Maurice was awake; mumbling relentlessly and incoherently, as Browning rushed over to the bed to see what he wanted.

"Wha… what was that… that… noise?" Maurice muttered out, as Robert didn't move from his spot but let the handles of the bag fall from his fingers.

"Nothing. Robert and I were just talking," Browning quietly replied, causing Maurice to slowly turn his attention to Robert, who appeared lost standing in the center of the room. "I think it's time for all of us to get back to sleep." he suggested after an awkward moment of silence as he bade Maurice a goodnight, before going back over to Robert and guiding him out of the room.

After closing the door behind them, Browning snatched the bag from Robert and threw it down the stairs.

"You will not be leaving this house under any circumstances. You are unwell and need your rest," he snapped while shoving Robert into his bedroom.

He pushed him down on the bed, and threw several blankets over his helpless body.

"You go to sleep now, Robert."

Browning shut off the lights, closed the door, and exited the bedroom with an exhausted sigh. He locked the door for extra measure; placing the keys in the back of his pants pocket.

A/N- Review!


	5. Chapter 5

A.N-Thank you so much for the reviews! They make me smile. :]

Late the next morning at around nine, Browning walked the halls until he approached Robert's door. He placed his head on it and listened closely; attempting to hear if Robert was still asleep.

Cautiously, he unlocked the door and entered the vast bedroom, seeing Robert lying asleep on his bed. Browning lightly smiled and tried to exit the bedroom, but a soft moan from the bed sent him to turn back around.

"Robert…" Browning sighed while walking to the bed and sitting down on the edge. He reached his hand over to brush a piece of stray hair away from the young man's face; noting Robert's scared expression as he thrashed at his blankets.

He awoke after being shaken by Browning, who was peering at his godson with a concerned look in his eyes. "Another nightmare?" he asked as Robert sat up and headed into the bathroom. "I want you to stay in the house today, Robert. Do you understand me?" Browning called out as Robert slammed the bathroom door, and locked it.

Break

Just as Browning was about to leave to go to FischerMorrow, he saw Robert entering the dinning room and sitting down in his usual spot. Browning handed him a brand new cell phone, and placed his hand upon the young businessman's shoulder.

"Try not to loose this one," Browning said with a smile while motioning for the chef in the kitchen. As the chef placed down a dish in front of Robert, Browning headed for the door to leave, but stopped in the threshold. He contemplated on warning Robert about leaving again, but decided against it as he hastily left.

Break

After breakfast, Robert wandered the halls until he approached the front door. He checked the plant, but was disappointed to see that the bag filled with nightlights was gone. He grabbed his wallet from the coffee table and just as he placed his hand on the handle, a maid let out a small cough and gently placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Master Browning said that you're not aloud to leave the house," the maid said as Robert turned around, and stared at her.

He pulled out a hundred dollar bill and handed it to her, but she didn't accept it as her hands remained at her sides. Robert sighed and grabbed her hand, placing the bill into it and clasping her hand to his chest.

"Please. I just need some air. I'll be back in a few minutes," Robert asked in a voice close to begging, as the maid swallowed and backed up hesitantly.

When she faintly nodded, Robert dropped his hand to his side and unlocked the door, allowing the warm August air to hit his body. He noticed several people pressed up against the gate holding cameras and tape recorders instantly perk up when they saw him walking towards them.

"Robert! Over here!" they shouted as he looked both ways to search for help, but the gardener wasn't here today. He sighed when he realized that he would have had to deal with the paparazzi, but he remembered to calmly get through it and not say anything.

Several pictures and videos were taken as Robert stared at his feet and trudged through the driveway. When he approached the gate, he opened it cautiously, closing it behind him after he was standing in front of the paparazzi. He pressed his back up against the thick black gate as the paparazzi cornered him in.

"How is Maurice doing?"

"Why haven't you been at FischerMorrow lately?"

"It looks like Browning has been replacing your father's position."

Their voices drowned out as Robert tired to push threw them, but they were much too strong for him.

Robert eventually fell to the ground in a sitting position with his arms wrapped over his knees. He felt lightheaded and claustrophobic, and he was visibly trembling. He hoped that everyone would back off to let him breathe, but this only caused the paparazzi to go closer to him. Some knelt on the ground and shoved cameras up in his face, which was buried in his knees for protection and to hide his wet eyes.

Break

Around a half an hour later, someone knocked and entered Browning's office without being invited, which instantly sent the man to stand up as he was in a meeting with someone.

"Sir, Robert's on the news," the employee mumbled when Browning drew near him, as Browning sighed and brushed the worker away. "Sir…" the employee dragged Browning to the nearest TV and turned on the news.

"Robert Fischer Jr, son of Maurice Fischer, was spotted walking outside of his house on 9:37 Tuesday morning. When he exited the house, he was cornered by paparazzi and was found shaking on the ground. The paparazzi said that they couldn't make out much, but he was screaming for his father, and begging for everyone to leave…" the news reporter said, as Browning cursed out loud and exited the building, rushing to get to his godson.

Break

Browning got out of the car to see the police escorting the paparazzi away from the area, trying to restrain the spectators that were trying to watch, and trying to calm Robert down. He rushed over to Robert, who was thrashing at a policewoman and crying hysterically. He gripped his godson by the shoulders and shook him slightly, causing Robert to stop his crying and stare up at his Uncle Peter.

Silence hung over them, and soon Robert found himself sitting in the living room with a blanket wrapped around his shoulders. He shivered while clutching the blanket closer, as Browning looked out the window briefly before closing the curtains.

"Get Robert a glass of water, please," Browning asked while sitting on the coffee table in front of the couch, as he reached over and placed a comforting hand on Robert's shoulder. "I'm sorry for what happened today, Robert. If I had only known" he offered his apology sincerely to Robert, who pulled his legs up so that he was lying on the couch. "Come on, I'll take you to bed."

Browning helped Robert stand up; the blanket instantly falling to the ground. Robert reached out for it, but Browning ignored it and helped him up the stairs and into his bedroom. Robert was shivering the entire time, and as soon as he laid down on the bed, Browning coated him in several blankets.

It took an hour, but Robert eventually fell asleep with Browning running his fingers through his hair.

A/N- Review?


	6. Chapter 6

*Cautiously backs away from the pitchforks* I totally had forgotten about this story until I got some emails that people had favored/ reviewed it and I'm like "must try and write!" So here I am. And I also realized that I left you all at a major cliffhanger. I always hate those…

Anyways, I have decided not to completely abandon this story. I'm pretty sure I know what direction I am going now.

Please note: I changed chapter six so it is different than what it was from before. Chapter seven should be up in a couple of days.

Disclaimer: Chris Nolan has not given me the rights to Inception, or any of the characters. This should hopefully be changing shortly.

For the next few days, things stayed the same. Browning locked Robert in his room, as he went to work for a few hours until coming back at lunchtime. They had a quiet lunch together, before Robert was locked back up in his room and Browning went back to work until dinnertime. They ate a quiet dinner, as Robert was sent to take a shower and go straight to bed. He felt useless and helpless, but Browning wasn't about to let him escape from the house to cause an incident that would end up in the papers.

Robert's behavior didn't change much; sometimes he was quiet, or screaming, or crying. Browning was getting used to him being moody, but he himself was exhausted because he spent his nights at Robert's beside coaxing him to get back to sleep.

Around a week later, Browning entered Maurice's hospital room and walked to his bedside.

"I'm worried about Robert, Maurice," Browning whispered while sitting down in a chair beside the bed. "I'm thinking about calling a physiatrist." He said to Maurice, who set his book aside and looked over at his employee.

"If you think that is best," Maurice coughed out and tried to pull his blankets closer, but Browning helped him when he saw that he was struggling.

And that was all Browning needed to hear to leave the room, and take out his cell phone.

BREAK

"I heard that Mr. Browning wants to hire a physiatrist for Robert," Cobb explained to his team, as Eames scratched his chin interestingly and leaned in closer.

"I'll do it," Eames offered instantly after a moment of thought, as Arthur raised his eyebrows disapprovingly. "I'll… make some adjustments so that he doesn't recognize me and-"

"You don't know the first thing about psychology!" Arthur denied with a chuckle, as even Cobb let a small smile creep on his face.

"I… took a class once," Eames admitted shakily, as Arthur only laughed louder.

"You… took a class? You mean you actually got through high school?"

Eames casually put his shoe up by Arthur's chair, and tipped him over.

"Knock it off you two," Cobb said once he finally got back on focus, and when Arthur was finally reseated, Cobb continued speaking. "It's not a bad idea, Eames. That way we can better prepare ourselves for our mission. We don't want to recreate the Ms. Kelly incident…" he trailed off while glancing over at Arthur, who bowed his head and grabbed his laptop.

Eames softly smiled, stood up, and grabbed a beer from the refrigerator.

Break

"Aren't you going to work, Uncle Peter?" Robert asked Browning, who handed him and Robert's plates to the chef.

"Not today," was all Browning offered as the doorbell rang, causing Browning to grab Robert by the wrist and lead him downstairs.

A young blonde woman was standing on the porch step, and gave out a soft smile when the door was opened.

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Browning," Eames exclaimed in a high-pitched voice, as he was disguised as a pretty blonde.

"Nice to meet you as well, Ms…" Browning trailed off, as Eames flashed a bright smile before replying.

"Kelly," Eames said, as it was the first name that he could think of.

Browning gave Ms. Kelly an inviting smile as he opened the door all the way, and motioned for the guest to come inside.

When most people enter the Fischer household, their eyes instantly travel everywhere to absorb the elegance of the house, but Eames' went instantly to Robert. He was standing in the middle of the foyer, looking lost and wary.

Eames gave Robert a friendly smile, causing Robert to flicker his gaze to the ground and cross his arms uncomfortably over his chest.

"I'll have the chef make you some tea," Browning offered as he guided Ms. Kelly to the tearoom. Browning motioned for Robert also, but since he was staring at the floor, he didn't notice until Browning hissed, "Robert Michael!"

Robert picked his feet up instantly and shuffled into the tearoom. He was in one of his quiet moods today, so it made it easy for Browning to give him orders.

Once Robert and Eames were seated, Browning left the room and kept the door slightly ajar.

It took Robert a minute, but he finally recognized his surroundings. He stared, frightened by this woman, who was looking at him with a watchful eye.

"Who… who are you?" Robert asked in a worried, yet quiet voice.

Eames clasped his hands tightly together and swallowed slightly, as he quickly realized that Browning didn't inform Robert that he was going to be talking to a physiatrist.

"I'm Ms. Kelly, and I'm going to be your physiatrist," Eames explained calmly and slowly to Robert, who blinked in surprise, and stood up a moment later.

"Mr. Fischer-"

"I am not talking to any therapist," Robert denied while hastily rushing over to the door, but he stopped in the doorway and turned his head. "And it's Robert. Mr. Fischer is my father's name." and Robert stormed out of the room, leaving Eames alone.

Eames knew better than to leave; he knew how worried Browning was and how there was no way he would just let Robert give up on the therapy sessions. So, Eames got out a legal pad of paper and a pen, and began jotting down notes.

Quiet, but has a fire in him.

Has a great respect for his father.

Obedient.

Eames stopped when he heard Browning and Robert talking. Browning was talking soothingly and quiet; Robert was talking loud violent. Browning tried shushing Robert several times, but Robert didn't listen as he continued keeping his voice at the same level.

The conversation quieted a couple of minutes later when the chef passed by carrying a tea tray. The chef set it on the table wordlessly, bowed, and exited.

Spoiled. Eames added this one hesitantly to the list. How could Robert not be spoiled with a chef cooking his meals? And, with maids floating around the house cleaning. He didn't see any enter the tearoom (he assumed Browning banned them from the room until after the session was over) but he saw several milling about the foyer; gossiping and pretending to clean.

He nearly didn't notice Robert and Browning enter, until Browning coughed slightly and poured two glasses of tea. Instead of giving a glass to Robert, he took it himself and handed the other to Eames.

"Thank you," Eames softly thanked him while lightly sipping the tea. He saw Robert move forward to try and grab the pot, but Browning grasped the tray and headed for the door.

"I'm sorry. You can continue the session now," Browning apologized and exited the room, leaving Robert and Eames alone.

Eames let out a small cough while placing the cup down, and crossing his legs awkwardly.

Act like a woman. He thought to himself while perfecting his posture, fixing his hair, and reapplying some cheap lipstick he bought at the drugstore. Robert stared at him the entire time, but Eames was too wrapped up to notice until he was done.

"Sorry," Eames whispered while awkwardly rubbing his hands on his legs to wipe the sweat off.

"No, you just… kind of remind me of my mother, with what you just did," Robert replied in a gentle voice while staring at Eames a second longer than he should have, before returning his gaze to the coffee table. "So, how do these things work? I've never actually done one of these session things before." he said in a slightly interested voice, as Eames perked up at Robert's eagerness.

"Well, we don't have to talk about anything in particular. You can just… tell me how you feel. We can talk about anything you want," Eames explained and surprised himself by coming up with this idea so quickly, because he truthfully hadn't thought about what he was going to say beforehand.

Robert blinked hesitantly. He was always told by someone exactly how to do something, so given the freedom was strange for him.

"Um… well…" Robert trailed off and racked his brain for something to talk about, but he didn't know where to start.

When Robert finally picked a place after several minutes of thought, he asked in a gentle voice, "Can we talk about my father?"

A/N-Review, please? I really want to keep this story going!


	7. Chapter 7

A/N-Make sure you go back and read chapter six if you haven't already! I changed some things :)

WARNING: This is slightly turning into Eames/ Robert. I don't know if I want to go there yet, but I will have to see.

Disclaimer: Chris Nolan has not given me the rights to Inception, or any of the characters. This should hopefully be changing shortly.

As soon as Eames left, Browning was all over Robert.

"How was it? Was it all right? When should I call her so that she can come back?" Browning rattled out all of the questions he could think of, as him and his godson climbed up the stairs.

"It was good," Robert answered in a cautious, but sure voice, as he sent Browning a small smile. "I like her."

When Robert kept walking to go to his room, Browning stopped; it was the first time he had seen Robert smile in months.

Break

Eames collapsed on the coach; throwing the legal pad on the coffee table carelessly.

"How'd it go?" Cobb asked in an invested voice, as Eames sent him a glare before motioning towards the legal pad.

Arthur reached for the pad with interest, and began scanning the notes closely because Eames' handwriting was difficult to read.

"Good. He was actually really open to talking to me," Eames admitted as Cobb brightly smiled and leaned over Arthur so that he could also read the notes. "It seems like he's been neglected in his life and he's happy to have the attention. I think he likes talking about his feelings." he expressed his opinions in a relieved way, but Arthur and Cobb pretended to not have heard him.

"Your handwriting is God awful," Arthur mumbled while turning the page, but Cobb stole the note pad and began gazing at it.

"Sorry, love," Eames apologized, but he wasn't the least bit sorry as he sent a rough glare to Arthur.

Break

That night, Eames found it hard to sleep in the hotel that they were staying at. Him and Arthur were sharing a room (who's idea was that?) and he was sleeping like a baby. But Eames found that he couldn't stop thinking about Robert.

Eames shock his head, and grabbed Arthur's laptop from the nightstand.

When he realized the computer was blocked, he sat in contemplation for less than a second before typing in 'ariadne.' He ignored a moan from Arthur, as he went straight to the search bar and typed in 'Robert Michael Fischer' slowly and carefully.

"Eames? What are you doing?" Arthur grumbled while hitting the light on with a slap of his hand. "Is that my laptop? How did you get on that?" he asked in an embarrassed voice while shooting up from the bed, and walking over to Eames.

"Quite easy, love. For someone as computer savvy as yourself, I expected a fingerprint of some sort to log on."

Arthur muttered something before heading into the bathroom. Meanwhile, Eames took this as a chance to gaze upon the thousands of pictures of Robert's beautiful face. He was slapped back into reality when Arthur exited the bathroom, as Eames closed the screen and began searching through Arthur's documents.

"Looking up info on the mark?" Arthur asked while grabbing a glass of water and heading back to his bed.

"Yup," Eames replied simply while filing through all of the information that the team has gathered so far on Robert.

"Why are you so interested?" Arthur questioned in an intrigued voice, as he was staring at Eames with a curious eye.

But Eames paid no mind to Arthur; he continued dissecting the information that he found. When he realized that the information they had collected wasn't enough, he went back to the search engine and typed in "Robert Michael Fischer" again. This time, he ignored the pictures and went straight to the articles.

He spent hours on the Internet just looking up everything that he could find about him. After awhile, he stopped and wondered why he was doing this. He had only met Robert once; he couldn't possibly have a crush on him. But he was so… intrigued by him.

Eames didn't sleep the rest of the morning.

Break

Browning walked into Robert's room at nine o' clock the next morning. He saw the young heir sleeping peacefully, appeasing his godfather as he silently left the bedroom.

"Make sure the house is nice and quiet for Robert," he explained to a random maid, as she nodded, and took off down the hallway to report this information to everyone else.

A satisfied smile swept across his face as Browning grabbed his cell phone from his pocket, and dialed Ms. Kelly's phone number.

Break

The second Eames heard his phone going off, he groaned. He ignored the caller ID, and said in a dull, tired voice, "Hello?"

"Ms. Kelly?"

Eames covered his mouth with his hand and bit down on his finger to restrain himself from saying anything.

"Mr… Browning," Eames said in a high pitched voice, as Arthur stared at him while a smile crept on his face.

"Pass the weed!" Arthur whispered as he held back from laughing when he saw Eames' reaction.

Eames left the hotel room and went out into the hall; when the door was closed, he then began speaking to Browning on the phone.

"Sorry about that," Eames commented as he began wandering down the hall with no intent purpose on where he was headed.

"It's fine," Browning replied gruffly with an awkward cough, as it was quiet for a moment before he changed the subject. "I wanted to thank you about yesterday. Robert slept soundly through the night, which he hasn't done in a long time."

"Just doing my job," Eames replied softly, and he could feel Browning smiling over the phone.

"When can I arrange for us to have our next session? I think Robert wants to talk to you again," Browning pressed the matter eagerly, yet smoothly as Eames swallowed and bit his lip.

"How about I call you-"

"Is today at five all right? You could even stay over for dinner…" Browning suggested as Eames sighed lightly and knew he couldn't push it; it wasn't good to be too involved in the mark's life.

"Five sounds perfect," was all Eames said before saying that he had to go, as he hung up the phone and slid it into the pocket of his pajama pants.

As Eames walked back to the bedroom, he could feel a shiver come over his body. Cobb would probably want him to stop visiting because he, or Robert could become too attached. But Eames knew that he couldn't stop going; not until Robert was better.

When he entered the bedroom, he knew he was going to hear it, but he braced himself, and opened the door.

A/N-Here's another chapter up for ya. Hope you guys enjoyed! And review, please!


	8. Chapter 8

A/N- Hey! Here's chapter 8 for you. Next update may come in a little while because I'm moving into college and things may be a little crazy, but I'll try my best! And I don't know if I specified this, but Eames BECOMES Ms. Kelly, just like he does in Inception with Browning and the blonde woman in the bar.

WARNING: This is slighty Eames/ Robert. It is not hardcore, but merely fluff.

Disclaimer: Chris Nolan has not given me the rights to Inception, or any of the characters.

"Eames," Cobb breathed to Eames, who shot a glance to a smirking Arthur.

"Browning wants me to come over at five for another session," Eames said quickly, and right after he said this, Cobb instantly shook his head and sat down on the couch.

"You've found out a lot of information for us, Eames. Just call Browning and cancel-"

"After only one session? Fischer's off the deep end and you want to cancel?" Eames asked in a surprised voice; he was trying to conceal his rage because he didn't want to start an argument, but he knew he had to go back and talk to Robert more. "I think this may be helping." he offered quietly when Cobb said nothing in reply, as both men crossed their arms stubbornly over their chest's simultaneously.

"You have no idea what you're doing," Arthur said when the others said nothing, as Cobb shot Arthur a glance before looking back at Eames. "You could seriously mess up Fischer's whole mentality, Eames. This could destroy the operation."

"It's over, Eames. Stay away from the mark," Cobb finalized and headed out of the room, and as much as Eames wanted to argue, he held his tongue and went into the bedroom to get dressed.

BREAK

Arthur was staring at Eames patiently, waiting for him to say something.

"Are you mad?" Arthur asked in a childish voice, as Eames resisted the urge to yell, throw a pillow, or run out of the room in frustration.

"Stay out of it, Arthur," Eames muttered through grinded teeth, as Arthur moved closer to Eames and put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Cobb needed to know," Arthur tried excusing his actions, but Eames wasn't buying it as he shrugged Arthur off and sat on the bed. "You found out some great information for us, I mean, for me particularly. I never properly thanked you." he continued on, hoping it would comfort Eames, but he was lying down, circling his fingers along the comforter. "I'm sorry about yelling before." again Arthur tried another approach, but nothing was getting through to Eames, who looked like he was barely paying attention.

"I need to see him again, Arthur," Eames whispered after a moment of silence, as Arthur merely stared at Eames for a couple of minutes.

"It's best if you stay away," Arthur warned as Eames nodded, knowing that Arthur was completely right.

Instead of replying, Eames stood up, and left the hotel room.

BREAK

For the next week, Eames went to Robert's house everyday in his whole Ms. Kelly getup. The makeup was piled on, the suits were tight, his feet were in pain, but he didn't care; he felt like he was actually making a difference in Robert's life.

Thankfully, the team didn't notice his absence because he didn't spend all of his time with them working on the Fischer mission. He snuck out at different meal times claiming to get food, but he was really going to see Robert.

One day, in the late afternoon with Browning at work, Robert was standing by the window, gazing out.

"You know, I haven't been outside in weeks," Robert said, and Eames took this as an opportunity to reapply his lipstick and check his hair in the mirror. "Can we go outside, Ms. Kelly?" he asked in a childish voice that caused Eames to almost smile at how adorable Robert looked, with his hands pressed up against the window and a glow in his eyes.

"We could take a walk out back," Eames agreed as Robert smiled and grabbed Eames' hand.

Eames blushed, though Robert was facing the other way so that he couldn't see. Eames was relived of that; he didn't Robert to get the wrong idea.

"Quite lovely," Eames commented when they went to the back of the house, as he glanced around the estate.

There were two gardens on each side with tall hedges; a swimming pool, a volleyball court, a tennis court, and a basketball court.

Robert let go of his hand. "It's so nice out here," Robert commented and wandered off towards one of the gardens as Eames finished snooping around, as he looked to Robert.

"Browning doesn't let you out much, does he?" Eames asked though he already knew the answer, as he walked closer to Robert.

Robert shook his head, a sad expression tugging at his features. "I loved the outside when I was a kid. I used to run through the gardens, getting lost for hours. My father had to send nearly the entire staff out here to look for me," Robert's frown turned into a smile as he recalled the memory. "My mother loved to garden, before she passed." he whispered this part, as he entered one of the beautiful and intricate gardens with Eames following behind.

"What was she like?" Eames asked in an invested voice because Robert rarely mentioned his mother.

"She was wonderful. I miss her," Robert replied as he kicked the dirt with his boat shoe, not caring if it got dirty.

Then there was silence; Eames felt inclined to say something, but he wasn't sure what so he let the quiet linger.

"I met someone," Robert said in a voice so quiet Eames had to strain his head to hear him.

"Have you, now?" Eames had to force himself to say it, because he didn't want Robert being involved with someone.

"Yeah. I don't know her that well, but I really like her."

Eames forced himself to smile. "That's great, Robert. I would love to meet her," he said through grinded teeth, but Robert didn't seem to notice as he stared at his therapist while moving closer.

"You already know her," Robert said while moving closer to Eames, who had a confused expression on his face.

Is he involved with one of the maids? Eames thought but didn't think his father or Browning would find this suitable.

"It's you, Ms. Kelly. I like you," Robert said in a slow voice, interrupting Eames, who blinked in shock.

Mixed emotions threaded through Eames' face. On one note, he was relieved Robert wasn't involved with a maid, which would disappoint his father and Browning. On another note, he was happy it was him because he was growing to care about Robert. On another note, he was upset because Robert didn't know that he was someone completely different.

"Robert, I…" Eames had to trail off as Robert approached him, and kissed him softly on the lips.

It was short and sweet, but Eames found it enjoyable.

Eames didn't care if he was dressed as a woman; he ignored how unprofessional he was being; he overlooked the fact that Robert was mentally unstable, and hadn't meant anything by this; he grabbed Robert by the face, and kissed him passionately.

Robert was stunned at first, but welcomed the kiss and wrapped his arms around Eames' torso. Eames slid his hand over Robert's crotch, and massaged his hand around. Robert smiled through the kiss and let out a small groan that Eames ignored as his other hand smothered up to Robert's soft face.

Soon, Eames came to his senses and broke the kiss; leaving Robert panting heavily as he leaned up against the hedge for support.

"I can't," Eames said as he turned his face away, and began walking in the direction of the house but Robert grabbed his wrist.

"Ms. Kelly, please. I won't tell anyone."

As much as Eames wanted to give into the request to fulfill Robert's desire and his own, Eames swallowed and kept his back turned.

"I'm not who you think I am, love."

With that, he turned his face slowly.

A/N-Review!


	9. Chapter 9

A/N-Here's chapter nine for you. Thanks for the reviews.

Warning: this chapter is slightly more graphic.

FTC: I don't own Inception.

When Eames revealed his face, Robert looked slightly shocked but perfectly content. Instead of replying, Robert grabbed Eames by the hand and tried to drag him towards the house.

"Robert… don't you have any questions for me?" Eames asked in a surprised voice as he enjoyed touching Robert's hand, but had to let him go.

Robert appeared upset that Eames pushed away the action, as he grabbed hands with the older man but stayed where he was.

"I figured you'd tell me when you're ready," Robert brushed it off and tried to get Eames to come inside again, but he wasn't budging.

Eames shook his head; he couldn't take advantage of Robert when he was in this vulnerable state… could he? It would be totally wrong and if Browning or Cobb ever found out… but looking into the pleading eyes of Robert was enough for Eames. He grabbed the young heir's arm, and began guiding him in the house.

Eames put on his Ms. Kelly disguise to get through the house, but the second Robert locked his bedroom door, the facade disappeared.

Before Eames could get a chance to look around the bedroom, Robert wrapped his arms around the older man's waist and reached up to kiss the back of his neck. Eames smiled before turning around, and grabbing Robert to carry him bridal style. He delicately laid the young man down on the large king sized bed, and crawled on top of him.

"Didn't know you had an interest in boys, love," Eames quietly mumbled as he ran one hand through Robert's hair, as the other trailed along his body.

Robert shrugged and said nothing in reply; he watched Eames' hand trace along his body, and stopping at his crotch. Eames cupped his hand around the area, and began massaging his fingers through it.

Robert moaned and yanked Eames close to him. The action barely hurt Eames because Robert was quite weak, which Eames loved. He loved how sensitive and fragile the young man was; it fit him so well.

"What's your name?" Robert mumbled and Eames had to laugh at Robert's choice of timing.

"Does it matter?" Eames questioned as Robert smiled and leaned back in the bed; evidently enjoying relaxing and having Eames touch him.

"Yes. I would really like to know," Robert explained in an interested voice as Eames sighed roughly and kissed Robert on the cheek.

"Eames, darling," Eames replied without thinking, as he kissed Robert on the neck.

"Eames, can you…?" Robert began in a shy voice, and wanted to propose what he wanted, but he was much too embarrassed to say it out loud.

"Do you want me to fuck you, love?" Eames muttered as he stopped everything and stared deeply into Robert's eyes. Eames didn't want to force Robert to do anything, so he wanted to be sure that he knew exactly what the young businessman wanted.

"Please," Robert begged, as Eames smiled at the desperation in his voice.

Eames was a very patient man; he grabbed his wallet from his back pocket and pulled out a condom and a small bottle of lube.

Robert watched him with a curious and attentive eye. "Have you ever had sex before?" Eames had to ask when he noticed Robert's stare.

Robert shook his head, causing Eames to smirk, as he placed his hand on the button to Robert's expensive trousers.

"A billionaire like you, and you've never had sex with anyone before?" Eames asked in a surprised voice as undid the first button slowly and meticulously.

"No," Robert replied simply in a slightly annoyed voice, as he shifted uncomfortably beneath Eames. "Can you please just hurry up?" Robert snapped in an agitated tone, as Eames raised his eyebrows and cocked his head to the side.

"Whatever you want, my love," he whispered as he hastily ripped off him and Robert's clothing.

BREAK

The sex continued in increments. Eames and Robert laid in bed all day, doing nothing but feeling each other up, having physical sex, teasing each other, kissing each other, sleeping for minutes at a time only, and talking.

Eames did whatever Robert wanted without question. Robert took advantage of this, as he would rush Eames, or make him slow down. He bossed Eames around and they both loved every minute of it.

Around five or so, there was a knock on the bedroom door.

Robert and Eames were both naked under the covers, holding each other and talking quietly. They both stopped talking and froze, but Robert appeared completely calm as he traced his fingers down Eames' chest.

"Come in," Robert shouted to the person, as Eames scrambled up and fell on the floor. He crawled underneath Robert's bed like a small child; his breathing rate decreasing as he waited patiently for the door to open. "Eames." Robert whined and moved towards the edge of the bed so that he could look underneath at Eames.

"Sh!" Eames hissed as he grabbed his clothes and held them close.

Robert obeyed the command and sat up on the bed; the blanket falling so it revealed his bare chest.

"Robert?" Browning asked as he entered the room after fumbling around with the keys. He saw Robert sitting innocently on the bed, staring at him eagerly. "Are you all right? Why are not wearing a…" Browning trailed off when Robert stood up, showing off his stark naked body.

Browning gave Robert a full body scan, before the older man grabbed Robert by the wrist and led him into his closet.

"What's the matter, Uncle Peter?" Robert asked in a confused and lost voice, as Browning shook his head and pulled out some comfortable clothes.

"Robert," Browning sighed and grabbed Robert's hand again; leading him to the bed where he laid the young man down, and began dressing him. "Have you been feeling all right?" he asked, though he knew the question was pointless, as Robert merely nodded his head.

Meanwhile, Eames was still naked under the bed, holding his clothes and breath. He laughed lightly at how ridiculous this day had been. Robert touching him, moaning out for him, kissing him; Eames loved it. But he knew this couldn't continue. Robert was in a sensitive state and was half unconscious to the world around him. Eames couldn't keep taking advantage of that. He would have to leave Robert.

When Robert was fully dressed, Browning put his hand up to the young man's head. Sensing no fever, Browning tucked Robert in, and exited the room after locking the door behind him.

Eames poked his head up nervously, and when he saw that Browning wasn't in the room any longer, he hopped up on the bed and began dressing.

"What are you doing? Browning locked the door," Robert pointed out defiantly as he tried to get Eames to stop by knocking his hands off, but Eames shook the other off.

"Robert, I need to go," Eames said softly as Robert sat up and stared at Eames sadly.

Eames didn't want to, but he met Robert's upset, but still hopeful gaze. "When will you come back and visit me?" he asked childishly, as Eames swallowed and avoided Robert's gaze.

How could he phrase to Robert that he was never going to come back?

"Robert, I…" Eames made the first mistake of telling Robert who he was. His second mistake was having sex numerous times with him. And his third mistake was looking into Robert's eyes when he finally finished dressing. "I can't." Eames said in a frustrated voice while breaking the gaze and heading off to the door.

"You can't leave me," Robert said desperately as he shot up and raced after Eames. He wrapped his thin arms around Eames' waist and held him close. "Please don't leave me. I'll pay you whatever you want. You can even live here. I can clear your criminal charges…"

"How do you know a thing like that?" Eames asked slowly as he turned around, and faced a sad looking Robert.

"I… looked you up when you were sleeping," Robert admitted quietly, as Eames instantly became annoyed.

"Do you not trust me?"

"I like to know who I'm dealing with," Robert defended while crossing his arms over his chest, as Eames narrowed his eyes and began taking steps closer to Robert.

"Do you do this with everyone? Do you know what your 'Uncle Peter' has been doing behind your back? Maybe you should do a checkup on him," Eames spat out disgustingly, as Robert backed away so that Eames wasn't so close.

"Don't talk like that about my Uncle Peter," Robert said softly, as Eames had to chuckle lightly.

"You're so ignorant, Robert. Don't you know what he's doing to your company while you sit in your room staring at the walls? Don't you ever question him?" Eames was nearly shouting at this point, but Robert still remained calm as he was staring at the other man.

"Robert would never question me," Browning said from the doorway, as Eames froze, while Browning's footsteps grew closer.

A/N-Review!


	10. Chapter 10

Thanks for the reviews! As always, I don't own Inception.

Eames swallowed and slightly turned around, only to be greeted with Browning slapping him across the face. Eames was stunned, so he stumbled backwards slightly and into Robert's arms.

Robert wrapped his arms around Eames' waist, but Browning grabbed the intruder and shoved him against the wall.

"What's your name? What do you want with my godson?" Browning shouted at Eames, who coughed a little and turned his head so that he could speak.

"I'm not hurting him," Eames stuttered, as Robert approached cautiously and slowly to his godfather.

"Uncle Peter-" Robert tried to interject, but Browning grabbed Eames by the collar of his shirt and pushed him out of the room. "Uncle Peter!" Robert protested when Browning shut the door and locked Robert inside.

Robert banged against the door, crying out, but Browning ignored that and bought Eames into an empty room several down from Robert's.

When the arrived, Browning threw Eames onto the floor and pulled a gun out.

"Who are you?" Browning demanded as he pushed the gun into Eames' neck, causing him to swallow nervously. "Who are you!?"

"Eames. Just calm down. I'm not out to hurt Robert," Eames breathed out hastily as he stared to the ground because he couldn't bring himself to look into Browning's eyes.

"Then what are you here for?" Browning demanded in a shouting voice as he pressed the gun harder into Eames' veins.

"We were having sex!"

Browning slowly dropped his hand from Eames when he heard this. Eames relaxed and placed his head back; letting out a light sigh.

"Using my godson for-"

"I'm not using him! I like him!" Now Eames was the one shouting, though he had hardly any power in this situation, and Browning was the one with the upper hand. Browning blinked in surprise, taking a step back as he contemplated this. "You keep Robert locked up in his room, thinking it's effective, well it's not. The more you protect him and keep him from the world, the worse he gets. You want him to not see a physiatrist? Let him go outside; get exercise; be his own man. He's not a baby and he's more than capable of taking care of himself." Eames ranted in a heated voice and when he was done speaking, Browning smirked at him.

"You don't know anything, do you? Do you know how weak Robert is? He wouldn't last a day on his own-"

"You don't know that because you've never given him the chance!"

"Why should I?"

"Robert's not your responsibility."

Browning chuckled at this, as he motioned with his gun towards the door and said in a low voice, "You know his father is dying in the hospital bed. You think he's going to take care of Robert?" he asked as Eames sighed and shook his head; Browning was missing the point entirely, or he was too stubborn to admit his faults.

Browning unexpectedly closed the door and locked it, leaving Eames by himself. Browning then went to Robert's door, hearing him banging against it and sobbing hysterically.

Not in the mood to deal with him, Browning left that wing of the house, and went into the kitchen to prepare himself a snack.

BREAK

It had been over fifteen minutes and his Uncle Peter still hadn't come for him, so Robert whimpered and shrunk helplessly to the floor. He sobbed one last time before reducing his cries to lonely sniffles, as he leaned his head against the door.

Too lazily to stand, he began crawling to go over to his bed, but his emotions soon got the best of him and he collapsed in the middle of the floor, and continued to cry.

BREAK

At around nightfall, Eames had yet to have any visitors, which easily bored him and made him hungry. He kept busy by staying by the window, and studying the security guarding the house.

He thought of a plan on how to escape, but it was a risky one and required everything to fall into place. He figured it was worth a shot, and would set in into action the moment Browning stepped into the room.

A little while later, Eames heard footsteps nearing around his door. Eames got in place by standing where the door was going to open, as Browning unlocked it and stepped inside.

When Browning was far enough into the room, Eames kicked Browning as hard as he could to the floor, grabbed his keys, and locked him inside.

Eames ignored Browning's screams, as Eames went to Robert's door, and hurriedly began trying them until one finally fit.

Eames threw open the door hastily, seeing his poor Robert sleeping in the middle of the floor curled up. "Robert, wake up, love," Eames whispered as he lightly tapped his wet cheek, causing the young businessman to stir and slowly wake up.

Eames picked up a still half asleep Robert bridal style. Eames grabbed Robert's wallet, and was reassured when he felt it around for cash and cards.

"What's going on?" Robert asked in a worried voice a couple of seconds later, as he registered how Eames was carrying him through his house.

"I'm getting you out of here."

Getting through the house was quite easy, as none of the maids questioned him (but they did cast him strange glances.) But exiting the house was going to be a bit more challenging.

Eames ignored his fears, as he didn't want Robert to pick up on any. So, Eames acted like he had everything under control as he strode out of the house and went over to the closed gate at the end of the driveway.

BREAK

When Browning was finally free from the room, he stormed out and went directly to Robert's room. Seeing that the young man was not there, he let out a frustrated sigh and ran into Maurice's room.

He normally wouldn't have bothered him this late at night, but Browning found it essential as he went to the man's bedside.

"Peter? What's wrong?" Maurice coughed lightly as Browning collapsed into a chair by Maurice's bedside.

"Robert is gone," Browning replied when he finally calmed down.

Maurice sucked in a tight breath, but didn't look surprised or upset. He clasped his hands tightly together before speaking in a quiet voice. "Can't say I'm surprised. You've been suffocating him."

"He's mentally unwell," Browning snapped in a pressing voice, and when Maurice didn't look convinced, Browning proceeded with, "He had a mental breakdown in front of the paparazzi, he's been acting like a moody teenager, and he's having nightmares. I highly doubt I'm being too overprotective considering the circumstances." he heaved out in a defensive tone, as Maurice sighed and reached over for a glass of water.

"It's about time that boy found himself a woman, a house, and a clue as to what's going on around him," Maurice replied roughly while sipping his water delicately. "I'm _dying_."

"He doesn't have to-"

"He's not a boy, Peter!" Maurice shouted as loud as he could, and was rewarded with several coughs before he had the strength to continue. "He should be the one running my company, not you. But you put the responsibility on your shoulders because you don't want Robert to 'deal with everything.'" he said as he set the glass of water on the side, and stared Browning down. "Maybe Robert running away is for the best. The boy's been born with a silver spoon in his mouth; maybe he'll learn something."

"The boy's been 'born with a silver spoon in his mouth' because you put it there. If you hadn't handed your baby over to a nurse and neglected him, maybe this entire thing wouldn't be happening," Browning yelled in a frustrated voice, but instantly regretted his tone once he saw Maurice heaving out a heavy cough. But somehow, Browning couldn't stop his shouting as he went on with, "He ran off with some guy, Maurice. I didn't even know Robert was interested in males." he admitted the last bit in a softer voice as he collapsed into a chair; his hands instantly pressing up to his face.

When Browning lifted his head up a couple of minutes later, Maurice had begun nodding off.

"Oh, Maurice…" Browning said softly as he shook his head and quietly left the room.

AN- Review!


	11. Chapter 11

Guys, I'm so sorry about this being up so late. I have been busy and my motivation for writing went totally downhill. I had a lot going on in my personal life that was keeping me from writing. But thank you for the reviews, and sticking with me.

FTC: I don't own Inception or any of the characters.

Eames cursed himself that he didn't have a car, and figured that Browning was going to send a SWAT team after Robert. Robert had one of the most recognizable faces in the world, and was probably ensured against kidnapping for a hefty price; a price that Eames certainly couldn't afford.

Robert reached up and touched his cheek. Eames smiled, and stopped walking on the side of the road to slowly let Robert down. Robert still clung to Eames though, like a desperate and lost child.

"You're going to need to let me go. We need to run," Eames said while shrugging Robert off, but grabbing his hand to offer some form of comfort.

Robert seemed unhappy with the gesture, but accepted it and attempted keeping up with Eames as he they walking at a swift pace.

"Where are we going?" Robert asked quietly, while Eames shot the billionaire a look before returning his gaze to staring in front of him.

"I'll take you somewhere safe," Eames promised as Robert nodded; Eames shifted his head away, trying not to show his fear because he had no plan, and no idea where to take Robert.

BREAK

They walked aimlessly (well, Eames knew that there was no rhythm or reason, but Robert assumed that they were actually going somewhere) for an hour. Still not knowing what to do, he led Robert to where the team was hiding out. He would knock him across the head or something so that he wouldn't see the team and…

Eames shook his head as he slowly opened the door, leading Robert inside to the garage of their headquarters. Robert instantly grew worried at the sketchy area and unfamiliarly of the room, but was calmed down when Eames put a hand on his back.

Before either could say anything, Arthur hit Robert on the back of the head with a hardcover book. Robert stumbled, and fell face forward on the concrete floor, causing Arthur to dive to the ground to catch him, and then gently place the unconscious heir on the floor.

"Easier than expected," Arthur breathed out while setting the book aside, as he looked up at Eames.

"What the hell was that for? You could have killed him!" Eames shouted defensively, as Arthur let out a rough sigh.

"Well, why did you bring him here? If Cobb sees-" Arthur began, but Eames cut off the other man hastily.

"He's mentally unstable-"

"Which is none of your concern. He's the mark, Eames! You're not supposed to get this involved. You're messing up the mission, especially by bringing him here," Arthur began scolding, as Eames held back saying anything and decided to let Arthur continue. "You either get him out of here, or I'm telling Cobb and you're off this case."

Eames instantly shook his head in protest, but Arthur wasn't in a sympathetic mood, so he brushed it off and went off in search for Cobb.

"What do you think he'll say when I bring him back to his godfather? 'Oh thanks for that. Let me just let you off the hook'? No! He's going to call the police, and I can't handle any more arrests or tickets," Eames nearly shouted, but tried to tone down his voice in fear of anyone hearing him.

"Figure it out," was all Arthur said, as he went over to the door leading to another room and was just about to enter, but he looked back at Eames.

Eames let out a rough sigh, as he scooped Robert up, whispering a delicate, "I'll keep you safe, love," in his soft, deep brown hair. Eames carried Robert to him and Arthur's room, and gently closed the door.

Arthur stood in the same place for a while, deep in contemplation until Cobb threw open the door and nearly bumped into the other man.

"Was that shouting I heard earlier?" Cobb asked with a raised eyebrow, as Arthur shook his head.

"Nope. You're losing it," Arthur replied while scurrying off to him and Eames' room; shutting the door behind him.

He found Robert still unconscious in Eames' bed, with Eames standing by the young man's side; watching protectively. Arthur looked from a distance, but Eames kept his back to the other for awhile.

"Did you tell Cobb?"

"No."

"Are you going to?"

"I can't."

Eames finally tore his eyes away from Robert to look at Arthur, who was looking uneasily at the floor.

"Why?" Eames was hesitant to ask this because he didn't want to be too pushy, and was shocked when Arthur lifted his gaze and stared at him dead in the eyes.

"Because the way you feel about him is the same way I feel about Ariadne," Arthur said in a slow and soft voice, as Eames smiled and went over to Arthur. "But you can't tell Cobb I told you that!" he said sternly, as Eames laughed a little.

"As long as you keep this whole Fischer thing to yourself, I won't tell anyone about your little crush," Eames promised while sticking his hand out for Arthur to shake, as Arthur smiled, and grasped the other man's hand.

"So, what do you propose we do about rich boy?" Arthur asked after they had dropped hands, and had walked over to Robert.

BREAK

When Robert awoke, he instantly grew worried about his surroundings. He saw the small room with two beds, two dressers, and a nightstand in the middle of the beds, separating the two. He noticed that the door was closed, and that there was a strange man sitting on the opposite bed, typing on a laptop.

"Awake there? Will you be wanting some water?" Arthur asked when he saw that the visitor was awake, as Robert instantly sat up and pressed himself against the back wall.

"Who… who are you? And where is Eames?" Robert attempted demanding, but he ended up sounding shaky and frightened.

Arthur set the laptop on the bed, and walked over to the young man. Robert grabbed the pillow for protection and put it in front of himself.

"Relax. I'm not going to hurt you. And Eames is just getting food for all of us. He'll be back soon," Arthur soothed in a calming voice in hopes that Robert would calm down, and he did only slightly by releasing his grip on the pillow, but remained looking wary.

"Who are _you_?"

"Arthur," he replied, deciding against lying and that telling the truth with him would be for the best.

"Well, I'm Robert," Robert said quietly while awkwardly staring to the floor, as Arthur sat down on his bed to put some space between him and Robert in an attempt not to frighten him further.

Arthur wanted to snicker that of course he know who _the_ Robert Fischer was, but decided against it. Thankfully, Eames entered carrying a pizza box that he set down on the nightstand.

"Arthur treating you okay?" Eames asked while opening the box and handing both men a slice; Arthur taking the piece hungrily, but Robert took it and stared at it hesitantly.

After Eames had a piece for himself, he sat down on the bed next to Robert and stuffed the slice in his mouth. Robert watched both Eames and Arthur downed their pizzas in under a minute, while the young heir ignored his.

But neither seemed to pay no mind, as they both went on to grabbing another two slices and finishing them quickly. When Eames was done, he finally looked to Robert, who was staring at him with a scared look in his eyes.

"Hungry?" Eames asked with a raised eyebrow, as Robert opened his mouth and struggled to find the right words.

"Not exactly," Robert whispered while handing his uneaten slice to Eames, who shrugged, and began eating it.

Robert wrapped his arms around his knees unhappily. He didn't like how negligent Eames was being, but figured it was because he was eating. After the meal was finished, Robert hoped that Eames would be more affectionate and watchful.

Much to Robert's disappointment, Eames flopped down on the bed and closed his eyes.

"Arthur, watch Robert. I'm taking a nap," Eames slurred sleepily, as Arthur closed his laptop and headed towards the door.

"I'm not playing babysitter again. I have things to do," Arthur said while leaving the room; making sure to close the door behind him.

Eames popped his head up, noting how lost Robert looked; sitting small on the bed. Eames grabbed Robert's hand, causing the young man to jump and stare into the eyes of the older man.

"Take a nap with me."

But Eames didn't wait for Robert to fall asleep. The second his head hit the pillow, Eames was out, leaving Robert sitting on the bed with their hands interlocked.

Robert let out a soft sigh and contemplated on what to do. He didn't want to go to sleep; he wanted Eames' attention and love.

Robert slowly stood up, and hopped off of the bed. He opened the door as quietly as he could, and began walking around the warehouse. He wandered for a couple of minutes without seeing anyone, until he came across Arthur and a young girl sitting at a table.

"Um, Arthur, is that…" the young women began as Arthur shot his gaze over to Robert; instantly standing up and rushing over to him.

"You're not supposed to leave the room," Arthur said in an annoyed voice as he escorted Robert back to him and Eames' room.

They found Eames still asleep in his bed, but Arthur changed that as he lifted his foot and kicked him in the chest.

"You've got to pay better attention to your boyfriend," Arthur sneered while pushing Robert into Eames; with a final sigh, Arthur left the room and closed the door harshly behind him.

Robert chuckled a little at being referred to as Eames boyfriend, but stopped when he saw Eames' annoyed expression. "Come here," Eames said while moving over to make room for Robert, who instantly dove towards Eames and wrapped his arms around him. "Take a little nap, okay?" he whispered while also wrapping his arms around Robert, who snuggled into the other man happily.

A/N- All right. I really wish to have the next chapter up soon! AKA next weekend or sooner! Review :O


End file.
